Switch
by Anytha84
Summary: "Why are you wearing Simmons' clothes, Skye?" "Well, she's wearing my clothes." "What?" "We wanted to do an experiment." Fitz turned around as his partner's voice reached his ear and his jaw dropped. -Idea came from Chloe Bennet and Elizabeth Henstridge's photo on Instagram. Added sequel with Ward's reaction. R
1. Fitz

I totally blame this on the photo Chloe Bennet published on Instagram of her and Elizabeth Henstridge.

Of course, a plot bunny had to hit me hard and strong and I had to write this down.

Moreover, I just wanted to mess up with Fitz's poor head.

Hope you guys like it.. :)

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AGENTS OF SHIELD.

* * *

___1. Fitz_

___-:-_

Fitz walked back to his bunk, yawning lightly, attempting to shake off the last traces of sleep from his body and head.

He really had to go to bed earlier and not linger in the lab till his mind was blank or when he and Simmons realized that they had been up for almost twenty hours and had to be up at eight the following morning. Morning experiments could be demanding some times.

All he wanted now was a hearty breakfast and a nice cup of tea (coffee was used only in dire situations – he had discovered, during final exams' preparation with Simmons, that the drink made both of them hyper for a while..).

He passed his bunk, tossed his towel inside and went to the kitchenette, noticing that all the bunks were empty. May was obviously at the stick. Coulson was probably in his office. Ward was surely working out in the hangar. Simmons and him always had breakfast together so she was in kitchen.

As for Skye- well.. he honestly had no clue.

He walked into the lounge room and stopped short in his tracks as he saw the aforementioned hacker in front of him.

Dressed in jeans, a white collared blouse and a grey cardigan. He could recognize that blouse and cardigan anywhere..

His highly analytical, PHD-mind could come up with only one question.

"What the ___hell_?"

Skye looked at him with a grin that soon mellowed to a meek smile. Her hair was parted to a side and was straightened.

"Hello, Fitz." she said.

"Why are you wearing Simmons' clothes?"

"Well, she's currently wearing my clothes."

_"____What?__"_

"We wanted to do an experiment."

Fitz turned around as his partner's voice reached his ear. She walked out of the kitchenette and his jaw dropped.

___Oh. Mother. Of. All. Things._

Jemma was wearing jeans, a long grey t-shirt and a short, black leather jacket. Her hair was falling in messy curls down her shoulders.

She looked at him with a smile that was almost a smirk and a haughty look in her eyes.

He found himself speechless and unable to tear his eyes off her.

He had always known that Simmons was beautiful. He had been around her for long enough to realize this, acknowledge it and then just get used to it.

She was his partner and it was her mind, her personality and her being..___Jemma _that made her so important for him. Her looks were an attractive surplus.

But right now, as she was impersonating Skye (for reasons that he still ignored..), he realized that she was also sexy.

So. ___Damn_. Sexy.

His mind was suddenly conjuring images that he had pushed in some hidden corner of his brain when he realized that a friend/partner shouldn't really be thinking this way of his companion.

He didn't realize that he was staring until he saw a flicker of uncertainty in Jemma's eyes.

"E-Experiment?" he managed to say, shaking himself out of his stupor. Jemma nodded, eyes turning soft again and smiling slightly.

"Yep." Skye pitched in, standing next to the biochemist. She had dropped the whole -let's-act-like-Simmons attitude. "We were in the bathroom, talking about our hairstyles and stuff when he wondered what it would be like if we tried to switch."

"And since it's early and we don't have any missions, we decided to try this immediately." Simmons added, smiling widening.

"Oh." Fitz's vocabulary was still sort of limited at the moment. It didn't even occur to him as odd that Jemma and Skye would be bonding together over such..girlish things.

"So..what do you think?" The hacker looked at him and gestured to her and the other woman.

"Er-well- I'm still a bit...-confused." he stammered. Saying that he was confused was the understatement of the century. "But..you do look good. Both of you." He added the last sentence hastily.

Skye smiled her smirky smile while Jemma looked at him and smiled radiantly. He found himself blinded for a moment.

"Your clothes are quite comfortable, Skye." the scientist commented off-handedly, looking down at her self. Fitz was trying hard not to stare at her again but he was mesmerized by the way her curls fell messily around her face, creating shadows that made her eyes shine differently.

"Well, yours aren't that bad either.." the hacker remarked. "But how the hell do you deal with this buttoned blouses that strangle your throat?" She picked the collar and tugged slightly.

Simmons chuckled.

"I'm pretty used to it." she replied. "Your t-shirt is quite the opposite."

Fitz watched as she swept her hair back, exposing her shoulders and a whole new expanse of white skin that was usually hidden by blouses and blazers.

His started to feel light-headed as new images crossed his mind. Thoughts of him sweeping his hand through her dark blonde hair as he slowly bent down to brush his lips against the crook of her neck and then go up to her lips..

___Stop._

___Cut that process of thoughts_, his mind told him.

___Now_.

Skye laughed, bringing him back from his thoughts.

"Yes, it is." she stated with a grin. "We're quite the opposite in clothing choices. I really can't see myself dressing like this everyday.." She gestured to herself. "I think you're the only one that can rock the blouse-blazer-cardigan look ___and_the casual/bad-girl one, Simmons."

Jemma smiled, blushing slightly. Fitz noticed how her cheeks were dusted in pink, how her tongue peeked out to moisten her lips..

___Stop. Cut the process._

He realized that he should have taken the shower after breakfast. Possibly, ice-cold.

"Ok, I should get going or Ward will have my ass for being late to morning training." Skye announced. She looked at the biochemist and winked. "I'll leave the clothes in your bunk, Simmons."

"All right, Skye. Have a good training." she called after the brunette that was walking away.

Fitz looked at her. He couldn't for the life of him, not stare at her.

And, unfortunately, she noticed.

"Fitz, are you all right?" she asked, concern lacing her voice.

"Y-yes." he stammered, not sounding convincing at all. "Why-"

"You are oddly flushed in the face.." She approached him and put a hand on his cheek. "Your eyes are lucid..and darker.."

His mind went in full kernel-panic mode.

He was suddenly very aware of the coolness of her hand on his skin, of the butterscotch tint of her eyes, of the waft of lavender that reached his nostrils from her hair and skin...

His entire body was screaming to get closer, to allow that hidden thoughts to take shape but the voice in his head -his rationality, he realized- was not giving up.

He smiled softly, placing his hand on hers and gently removing it from his cheek.

"I'm fine, Jemma." he replied. His voice came out softer than usual, with an edge of roughness. He saw the colour reach her face again.

"A-all right." she stammered slightly and he looked at her in confusion.

"Are ___you _all right?" he asked, concern in ___his _voice now.

She looked at him. It was a look that sent his heart thundering in his chest. His rational mind was suddenly switched to silence mode.

All he could think of was her.

One hand reached for her cheek while the other holding her other hand, gently tugged her forward. He saw her stumble slightly, eyes widening as his lips brushed hers.

He felt her gasp against his lips.

When he moved away, her eyes were still wide.

And there was silence.

He felt dread rush through his body. He had ruined it, hadn't he? Damaged the only thing that really mattered to him..

"I-I-I'm sorry.." he stumbled upon his words as he looked at her, still shell-shocked. He let go of her face and hand. "I shouldn't have-"

"Fitz.." she whispered.

"Seeing you like this just brought back thoughts that- Oh, God.. I'm ___so _sorry.."

"Fitz.."

"I know that we are friends and partners and I really shouldn't be feeling like this- Bloody hell, I've been able to push those feeling away for ___years _and now I just-"

"Leo."

He stopped rambling and was vaguely aware of the fact that he had basically confessed his hidden feelings to her. He just took in that she called him with his first name after a very long time.

Jemma looked at him. She smiled so tenderly that his heart constricted.

She moved forward, blushing furiously as she cupped his face with her hands, standing on her tiptoes and kissed him.

His mind went blank. He could only feel. Feel her soft lips, her cool hands. Feel her soft curls brush his chin.

And the only thing he could see were her eyes boring into his own.

She stepped down, lips drawing away but she moved her hands so that they were curled around his neck, beneath his shirt's collar. She smiled at him shyly.

"Took you long enough.." she whispered.

"Yeah.." he replied with a smile, the enormity of the events hitting him like a sledgehammer and making him feel light-headed again. Or maybe it was because he had his arms around Jemma's waist and they had just shared a kiss.

"Skye did say that I needed to do an out-of-the-box action to get something out of you.." she remarked airily.

"You two planned all of this?" He asked in surprise. "How-?"

She hushed him with a finger on his lips.

"Can't tell. It's some private girl talk."

He looked at her, completely bemused.

"Since when are you so friends and all?"

"Since we shared some.. bad-girl shenanigans together." She smiled quite cheekily and he had to bite back a laugh.

"All right.." he leaned down so that their foreheads touched. "Are..are we going to talk about this?"

"Yes." she answered softly. "But, first I have to change into my clothes and you have to make the tea for breakfast. Kettle's whistling."

Sure enough, a faint whistle came from the kitchenette.

Fitz nodded and slowly drew back from her, disentangling their arms.

"Be back in five minutes." she said, smiling at him.

"All right." he said smiling back.

He had the tea and the toast ready when she walked into the kitchenette. He looked up and saw her wearing a simple white blouse with a blue blazer.

The Jemma-impersonating-Skye was beautiful but Jemma being herself was just perfect, he realized.

She was going to sit down when he moved, tilting her chin up and brushing their lips again. He felt her smile against his lips, making him smile in return.

They parted slowly and he saw the blush dusting her cheeks.

"A girl could get used to that sort of greeting, you know.." she remarked with a shy smile.

"I just wanted to be sure that it was all real." he stated honestly.

He was rewarded by a radiant smile.

Maybe...all morning experiments weren't that bad.

* * *

If you have survived all the fluff, please leave a review.. :)


	2. Ward

So.. Someone asked for a sort-of-sequel to this that had Ward's reaction to the Skye-Simmons switch. It's the first time that I write from Ward pov and I'm not entirely sure that I got him right: I hope that he's not too OOC.

Hope that you guys like it and let me know with a review.. :)

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AGENTS OF SHIELD.

* * *

_2. Ward._

_-:-_

Ward was annoyed.

Seriously annoyed.

And his source of annoyance was the team's hactivist-turned-Rookie that was currently fifteen minutes late to their morning training.

Skye wasn't going to get out of this easily this time. He was going to put his foot down, have a talk with her about commitment to a cause, about dedication, about-

He stopped in his tracks, halfway down the bunks' corridor when he saw his current source of annoyance walking towards him.

Dressed like..The only person on the Bus that dressed like that was Simmons.

His mind was trying to wrap around the fact of Skye dressed-up as Simmons and _any_ reason for that to occur when she looked at him and smiled.

"Oh, hey Ward!" the brunette said. "Sorry, I know I'm late.. Give me five minutes and I'm downstairs."

Grant stared at her. She stared back and then looked at herself.

"Oh, yeah.. _this_." she waved at her clothes and grinned. "Long story short: I was helping Simmons try to shake up Fitz and we definitely got him out of his shell because he was _totally_ ogling at her. They're probably making out or pouring their hearts out to each other now." She jerked a thumb behind her back. "I wouldn't go there for another couple of minutes."

Ward kept staring: his brain was getting too much information that didn't make any sense at all..

"Mmh." he replied.

Skye looked at him with a sly smirk.

"So, how do I look?" she asked, waving at her clothes. "Does the English Bio-Chemist look suit me?"

His gaze swept over her. The blouse and cardigan fit her nicely, her hair was straightened up, falling neatly down her shoulders. Her eyes seemed to seem larger with this hairstyle..younger.

He didn't dare to voice his thoughts immediately but the eager look in Skye's eyes made him come up with a short summary.

"Well...you look a bit-" he started.

"Watch your words, Ward. S.O or not, I'll punch you in the face if you call me ugly." she cut in, raising a brow.

"_Odd_...but you look fine." he finished. He managed a small smile. "Your usual clothes suit you better but this look is fine too."

He tried not to notice the faint blush that colored her face or the way her eyes brightened at his words. He really did try to ignore it but his heart thumped harder in his chest, making him acknowledge her reactions.

"Aww..Ward." she mock-teased him. "You're being all gentle and sweet with me. Maybe, I'm rubbing off on you..!"

He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah.. You're contaminating me." he admitted. "Go off and change, Rookie, or I'll start to make you do a set of push-ups for every five minutes you're missing."

She deadpanned at him.

"You wouldn't dare.." she said.

"One..."

"I'm going!" She ran past him, in a flurry of hair, muttered curses and haste.

He watched her leave and then turned towards the corridor heading to the lounge room. He wouldn't mind taking a drink of water but he really _didn't_ want to walk into FitzSimmons doing anything..

He turned on his heels and walked away. Quite at the end of the corridor, he heard approaching footsteps and looked back.

Simmons was walking fast towards her bunk, hair strangely curly and messy, unlike their usual style, dressed in a long t-shirt and Skye's black leather jacket. She was smiling an incredulous, happy smile.

He couldn't help the slight tugging upwards of his lips at the sight of her obvious joy.

"Good morning, Simmons." he called off to her. She stopped abruptly at her door, hand frozen over the keypad lock.

"G-Good morning, Ward." she called back with a flustered smile, blushing slightly and rushed into her bunk.

Ward shook his head, hiding his own smile and headed downstairs.

-:-

Ward was holding the sack as Skye punched it, after having done two sets of push-ups (he _was_ her S.O: he had to show her some discipline..), when FitzSimmons got down to go to the lab.

Skye stopped her punching and glanced at them, her eyes immediately finding Simmons' who beamed at her. Smiling broadly herself, she looked at Fitz who grinned bashfully, rubbing the back of his neck and sneaked a glance at his partner who looked at him with soft eyes.

Skye squealed and ran to them and Ward had to roll his eyes and wait for her to go and tease FitzSimmons. He looked at Fitz and saw how the younger man couldn't seem to stop the smile forming on his face or couldn't stray too far from Simmons.

He looked at the scene of the three smiling and laughing with a small smile.

_Those three.._

He looked up and saw May, standing by the edge of the staircase. He walked towards her and greeted her with a small nod as he took a swig of water from a bottle Skye had brought him.

She looked at him and nodded with a impassive face but then moved her gaze over their team mates. Her eyes softened ever so slightly.

"Kids look happy.." she stated.

"Yeah.." he remarked. "The day seems to have started well.."

She eyed him with her usual deadpan look but he knew that she agreed with him.

* * *

Please, leave a review.. :)


End file.
